


Can I Have Your Number...? (REWRITTEN, TITLED CALL ME MAYBE)

by ClockWorkQueso



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Accidental Text AU, ITS 2 AM, M/M, Wrong Number AU, author has no control, bad, basically he replaces rich but he's taller and more anxious, completely self indulgent, might be a oneshot, popular Jeremy au, probably will get three (3!) kudos but that's ok!!!, totally not projecting onto these characters, we'll see how much I regret this when I wake up at noon tomorrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-02 20:36:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11516994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClockWorkQueso/pseuds/ClockWorkQueso
Summary: Jeremy's girlfriend falls asleep on him, and his best friend won't answer his texts. It seems like he's the only one awake at three AM on a Thursday, and that his only company will be his ever present crippling anxiety, until he gets the strangest text he's ever read with his own two eyes.The ensuing conversation reawakens a younger, happier Jeremy, and he isn't sure if he likes the feeling.(wrote this at 2 AM after seeing a tumblr post low quality garunteed)REWRITTEN, NOW CALLED CALL ME MAYBE, not deleting this bc of the comments and stuff





	Can I Have Your Number...? (REWRITTEN, TITLED CALL ME MAYBE)

**Author's Note:**

> take it take my garbage writing I hate this so much

Jeremy gets the weirdest text of his life at three A.M on a Thursday. It's sort of a miracle that he's awake, especially after dealing with his father in one of his moods, but his old friend insomnia decided to stay the night, much to Jeremy’s frustration. He'd been texting Brooke until she had been reduced to responding with only emojis in her sleep-deprived state, then Jake, who hadn't replied at all, probably already out cold. He could've tried Chloe, but they aren't the kind of friends who text each other on a whim. He's pretty sure that she dislikes him for some reason, but she's dating his best friend, so she's nice enough.

With nowhere else to turn, Jeremy gets halfway through typing “porn” in his search bar when his phone buzzes and a notification bar occupies the top part of the screen. He taps on the bar and and it takes him into iMessage, where the text greets him.

_movie concept: sharknado_

_vs. storm from xmen._

_she can control the tornado,_

_but not the sharks_

It's from an unfamiliar number, but Jeremy can't, like, not respond. He's tired enough to humor this strange, strange person.

**Who is this???**

Jeremy stares at the screen, curiosity building.

 _oh shit this isn't rich_  
_disregard this text so sorry  
so fuckin stoned man_

**No no it's cool**

Honestly at a loss for words, Jeremy leaves it at that and hopes the stranger on the other end has a nice night and stays safe. He's only been high a few times and it was fucking _terrifying_. His phone buzzes again, and he reads the new text in the thread. Holy shit.

 _no but like this is_  
_why we have contacts_  
_right bc when u think_  
_about it there are billions_  
_n billions of possible 9_  
_digit combinations so like_  
_memorizing them all would_  
_be entirely futile so here's a_  
_pro tip buddy if u ever go_  
_on a date with someone_  
_immediately put their_  
_number into ur phone bc_  
_ull say oh I'll remember_  
_this or let me write it down_  
_on a napkin but even one_  
_deviation can ruin ur future_  
_together fuck fuck i said I'd_  
_call him n I dunno WHICH_  
_number I got wrong fuck_

_so wthat do u think who  
would win storm or sharks_

**Um. Sorry about ur date,**  
**that's rough. I'm definitely not**  
**Rich, for the record. And I would**  
**guess storm because she**  
**has other powers right? Like**  
**sharks can't stop an xman cmon**

 **not that I'm into** **comic books or**  
**anything that's kinda geeky so**  
**I wouldn't really know**

Nice save. Not that he has to uphold his reputation with a random stoner person at three A.M. but he's learned not to take chances if the wager involves seeming uncool.

 _yeah yeah I get ur point but_  
_but have u SEEN sharknado_  
_that shit is wild just imaginin_  
_storm in the middle of_  
_a bunch of fuckin tornados_  
_with angry-ass sharks is_  
_just priceless_

 _suppose she could just_  
_fry em with lightning  
or something_

Jeremy wonders of the constraints of this movie would allow for more X-Men to assist Storm in her battle against the sharknados, and then Jeremy fucking _checks_ himself before he can sound like some _loser_ who gets way too invested in fictional universes.

But. Well. It's a good question, considering it's three A.M. and his cool friends never have to know. He’ll swear up and down that he's over his stupid superhero phase; middle school taught him that if he isn't cool, or if he doesn't at least _act_ like it, he'll never come out on top or make it out of high school alive. So he revamped himself to be the second most-popular guy in school, who’s dating the second most-popular girl, and is best friends with the most popular guy. He doesn't have time to be nerdy or gross.

He _is_ at a low point right now, though. His dad nearly drank himself to death this afternoon, his insomnia will keep him up til sunrise, and he almost watched porn of all things, which is disgusting and embarrassing. What's a few texts in comparison to that? His phone vibrates repeatedly with new texts, and he must've also missed a few while arguing with himself. _Fuck it,_ Jeremy throws caution to the wind and commits to participating in this stupid conversation. It's not like he'll ever see this person in real life; they don't even know each other, so it's all chill.

_deep fried sharks_

_are sharks edible_

_like I know there's shark fin_  
_soup or whatever the fuck_  
_but could storm feed_  
_people with her sharknado_  
_barbecue???_

_u still there?_

_if not cool chat_

_sorry for botherin u_

**no no still here!**  
**just thinking.**

_oh sweet! so sharks: food  
or nah???_

**Can't say I've ever eaten  
** a shark so I don't really  
know... 

**But waste not want not  
right???**

_RIGHT so the sharknados_  
_would just be a win win_  
_right bc storm gets to_  
_kick ass and make_  
_seafood_

**Right! But also are other  
** xmen there or is it just  
storm by herself??? 

**not sayin she can't handle  
** sharknados by herself  
but imagine cyclops 

_omg dude please_

**Trying to blast sharks**  
**out of the air like**

_HOLY SHIT_

**Taking aim and missing the**  
**flying sharks the training**  
**did not prepare him for**  
**this**

 _AHAHA tryin n failin_  
_to predict the erratic_  
_flight pattern of the_  
_fuckin SHARKS in_  
_a TORNADO_

 _but would storm be able_  
_to still winds so that he  
can take a shot?_

 **That would be a little**  
**too easy I think. God,**  
**wolverine ALSO trying**  
**to fight a sharknado?**

 _bro they would launch_  
_him INTO the tornado_  
_to take on the sharks_  
_on their turf_

_just let his claws out  
and boom sushi_

**Wolverine tornado**

**Wolvnado**

_AAAAAAAAAA_

A smile creeps its way across Jeremy’s tired face. He honestly feels more like himself than he has in three years, which is… shitty, because he knows it can't last. This girl, guy, whatever, will forget about him and move on, because the old Jeremy? Not worth remembering, not at all. God, he shouldn't have screwed everything up so fast, the other guy’s probably humoring him at this point. Jeremy’s just being annoying and dumb, which is exactly the kind of thing he's carefully avoided for so long.

Even worse, what if it's one of his friends just fucking with him? And now they know what a geek he is, and he'll be made fun of and mocked at school because of-

 _ok ok my high is_  
_wearin off and I  
have school tomorrow_

_god I'm crykng_

_tbh this is so much  
better than rich_

**Talking with you beats**  
**laying awake with all**  
**of my self doubt too**

_oh fuck Big Mood_

**still gonna try and call rich?**

Fuck fuck fuck that is waaaaay too honest but Jeremy might as well lay all his cards on the table after he's dug himself this deep. However, it settles the question of whether it's his friends or not because there's no way they would've let that slide. Also, he asks about Rich because fuck the rules and he doesn't know anyone named Rich and he's kind of flattered that he and this stranger have more chemistry over the phone than they and this Rich guy can muster in real life.

_yeeeeeaahhh idk_

_he was nice n all_  
_but he was tryin way  
too hard to be cool_

 _aw but he had this_  
_adorable lisp n_  
_he said my shirt_  
_looked like boyfriend_  
_material which_

_be still my beating heart_

_fuckin love puns_

_love the wolvnado  
too man ur a genius_

_anyway_

_names michael if_  
_u wanna add me as  
a contact_

_u seem like a rad dude_

_or dudette_

_it's cool either way_

_hmu if u want more_  
_stupid nerd rambles  
im ur guy_

Fuck it, fuck it all it's three am on a Thursday and Jeremy Heere feels like taking a chance. Having this outlet for all of his uncool and dark impulses to have free reign might be beneficial to his fucked perception of himself and the way he deals with his crippling anxiety. Or not. Either way it'll be fun and it'll probably make him laugh, which he doesn't do enough anymore. Michael will be the real Jeremy Heere’s only friend. He'll see how long it takes to completely ruin this friendship.

**Jeremy.**

**Though I usually try to**  
**keep normal hours**  
**so feel free to text me**  
**during school**

 _gasp and compromise_  
_my shitty public school  
education????_

 **Yeah. I'm in high school**  
**too we can struggle**  
**together**

 _how do u know I'm_  
_not a middle schooler  
huh_

_makin assumptions  
Jeremiah???_

**Never said my name**  
**is Jeremiah**

**Michaelangelo**

_Yeah well it probably_  
_is and Jeremy is some  
sorta nickname_

 _my name is not_  
_Michaelangelo_  
_bc my mother loves me_  
_enough to not name me_  
_something shitty like that_

 **Are you calling master**  
**splinter a horrible parent**

_fuck no he raised four  
beautiful ninja sons_

_just gave em shitty_  
_renaissance names that_  
_kids have to fuckin shorten_  
_anyway like raph and donny_

_fuck the renaissance_

_fuck long names_

_I'm callin u miah_

**Miah?**

**Like as in JereMIAH???**

_bet ya haven't heard that  
one yet_

**I haven't.**

**I'll call you Mikey**

_blease don't_

_Michael's cool_

**okay  Michael whatever**  
**you say.**  
**If that's even your real**  
**name**  
**Enjoy your two hours**  
**of sleep**

_roger that miah_

_and right back at ya_

_I'll prolly text u during_  
_pre-calc bc that is the time_  
_when I Wabt to Die_  
_and you make me_  
_smile :-)_

**Roger that, Michael.**

**Over and out.**

Jeremy falls asleep, but not before dredging up an old memory of his father tucking him in and murmuring _over and out_ against his forehead after telling him goodnight.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to contribute to the bmc fandom this fic is cursed


End file.
